


Несколько слов о крепком чае, лондонском дожде и египетских безделушках

by koryusai279



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые вещи, которые мы делаем, чтобы быть вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Карамель

Рональд Нокс стоял перед бюро и лихорадочно выворачивал на пол содержимое ящиков.

— Так. Тут ее нет… И здесь ее нет… И тут… ничего… Да блин! Где же она, смерть ее побери?!

— Диспетчер Рональд Нокс! — на пороге стоял Уильям Т. Сприс, его главный и непосредственный начальник. — Чем вы заняты? Кто позволил вам рыться в вещах мистера Сатклиффа?

— Ась?

Рональд Нокс поднял глаза — и тут же выронил из рук все, что в них было. Он мигом покраснел, словно школьник, застигнутый в туалете с сигаретой и, бестолково хлопая ресницами, стал лихорадочно оглядываться в поисках путей отступления. В глазах у него явственно обозначилась паника.

— М-м-мистер Ссспирс, я… я…

— Что вы там искали, мистер Нокс?

Ронни покраснел еще сильнее и выдал горлом какой-то сдавленный хрип.

— Повторяю вопрос, мистер Нокс. Что вы искали в столе диспетчера Сатклиффа?

— П-ппп… Помаду! — выкрикнул Ронни таким трагическим тоном, словно он был Магдалиной, сознающейся в грехах.

— Помаду? — Уильям Т. Спирс, как ни удивительно, имел очень живое воображение, шедшее, казалось, вразрез с его репутацией бюрократического зануды, и тщетно боролся с этим. Вот и сейчас оно мигом нарисовало ему Рональна Нокса, тайком красящего губы помадой своего куратора. А был такой приличный мальчик… Грелль Сатклифф, ты чудовище. Ты портишь все, к чему прикасаешься! — И зачем, позвольте спросить, вам помада мистера Сатклиффа?

— Это не то, что вы думаете, мистер Спирс! — воскликнул молодой жнец, прижимая руки к груди таким жестом, словно хотел воззвать к человеческим чувствам начальника, — будто общение с Уильямом Т. Спирсом еще не научило его, что сие в принципе невозможно, поскольку Жнецы не являются людьми. — Я… я просто хотел сделать семпаю подарок!

— Подарок. Так-так. Опять набедокурили, Нокс?

— Ннет-нет, мистер Спирс, что вы! — В глазах Ронни появилась обида, а брови явственно выгнулись жалобным домиком, — словно начальник, сам того не желая, проехался по его самым трепетным чувствам. — Я… я просто хотел сделать приятное мистеру Сатклиффу, потому что… потому что… — И тут Ронни сморщил нос, словно собирался заплакать, и издал такой горестный вопль, что даже Греллю в пору обзавидоваться: — ПОТОМУ ЧТО СЕМПАЙ МЕНЯ ИГНОРИ-И-И-ИРУЕТ!

Уильям Т. Спирс едва сдержался, чтобы не поднять удивленно брови. Грелль. Игнорирует Нокса. Что, смерть их дери, между этими двумя происходит?

— Вы же единственный стажер диспетчера Сатклиффа, мистер Нокс.

— Я знаааю… Но это еще ничего не знаачит… — Ронни поднял на Спирса подозрительно заблестевшие глаза. — Вот в прошлый раз, когда я обнимал мистера Сатклиффа, он…

— Вы. Обнимали мистера Сатклиффа.

Паника в глазах Ронни достигла критического градуса.

— Да! То есть, нет! То есть, это не то, что вы подумали! Я… я держал его, чтобы он не упал! Ну, тогда, на кораблях! Когда мы все чуть ко дну не пошли…

— Дальше, мистер Нокс.

— Ну и вот! — Ронни страстно стиснул в пальцах пачку отчетов, так, что они захрустели, словно желая выместить на них свою тоску и одиночество. — А он и говорит, ну, то есть мистер Сатклифф, я его обнимаю, то есть, тьфу, держу, чтобы он в воду не свалился — а он говорит, мол, я бы предпочел, чтобы меня обнимал сильный мужчина, а не сопляк вроде тебя… понимаете? — И, не в силах выдержать нахлынувших эмоций, Нокс закрыл лицо, прижав к нему скомканный отчет, и разрыдался.

Уильям Т. Спирс поправил очки. Вот тебе и примерный мальчик, интересующийся только девушками из отдела снабжения.

— Так. И как со всем этим связан ваш налет на стол диспетчера Сатклиффа, мистер Нокс?

Ронни боязливо выглянул из-за мятой страницы.

— Я… я уже говорил вам, я хотел сделать семпаю подарок… А я увидел, там, на корабле — у него любимая помада почти закончилась…

На корабле, если говорить правду, творился сущий ад, и Спирс самолично выдернул оттуда их обоих, опасаясь за их жизнь. А Нокс успел заметить, что у начальника кончилась помада. Какой наблюдательный мальчик.

— А я… я не знаю, какой у него тон помады. Потому я… я просто хотел найти ее и посмотреть… — Нокс поднес ко рту руку, закусил костяшку, сделал два судорожных вдоха и глубоких выдоха. — Я… простите, мистер Спирс. Я вел себя очень глупо. — Скомканной бумагой Ронни протер очки и водрузил их обратно на нос, снова становясь разумным, дисциплинированным, слегка ироничным, словом, _обычным_ диспетчером Ноксом. — Примите мои самые глубокие извинения. Этого больше не будет. Больше не повторится. Даю вам слово, мистер Спирс.

— Карамель.

— Что?

— Карамель. — произнес Спирс невозмутимо, поправляя очки. — Тон помады мистера Сатклиффа — «карамель».

— А? — Нокс выглядел слегка озадаченным, но, как отметил Спирс, не удивленным. — Большое спасибо, мистер Спирс!

— Пожалуйста. А теперь, диспетчер Нокс, освободите помещение.

— Да, мистер Спирс! Есть, сэр! Сию секунду! Уже бегу! — Ронни — уже настоящий Ронни, а не то хнычущее недоразумение, что стояло тут две минуты назад, — мигом собрал со стола документы, побросал их в сумку, накинул ее на плечо и пулей вылетел мимо начальника в коридор.

*

Уильям Т. Спирс, на удивление, не спешил покидать кабинет. Опершись рукой на стол, он стоял в задумчивости.

Он солгал. Причем солгал, не имея на то никакой веской или хотя бы понятной причины. И даже сам себе не мог объяснить, зачем сделал это. Он не знал тона помады Грелля, но это точно не была «карамель» — густая, сливовая, благородная, она не шла ни в какое сравнение с вызывающим алым оттенком, видимым за версту, который предпочитал Сатклифф.

Так что Нокс принесет не ту помаду. И Грелль точно рассердится. Или расстроится.

А ладно, вдруг улыбнулся про себя Уильям, смерть с ней, с помадой. Да и поделом ему. Ишь чего выдумал — стажеров за косметикой гонять.

И тут за стенкой оглушительно захихикали.

*

Смех этот показался Уильяму подозрительно знакомым, и он мигом оказался снаружи — как раз вовремя, чтобы схватить за руку серую тень, которая казалась несколько серее и темнее, чем остальные.

— Вильямушка? — из-под седой челки блеснули два желто-зеленых глаза. — И-хи-хии… Благодарствую, повеселил старика!

— Вы подслушивали, господин Гробовщик?

— И в мыслях не было! — желто-зеленые глаза очень натурально изобразили удивление. — Вот, стою тут просто, жду кой-кого…

— Уж не диспетчера Сатклиффа ли?

— И-хи-хи… Догадливый ты, Вильямушка! — Взглядом Гробовщик показал на табличку с именем Грелля на двери кабинета. — Может, скажешь старику, где наш Греллюшка обретается?

— А может, мне старику охрану вызвать?

— Зачем тебе-то в наши дрязги встревать, Вильямушка? Не выдавай меня, добрый молодец! — губы Гробовщика растянулись в дурашливую улыбку. — А я тебе еще пригожу-у-усь…

Второй раз за недолгое время Уильям Т. Спирс принял решение, удивившее его самого. В конце концов! В его обязанности, что ли, входит поимка беглых жнецов? Нет. Он, что ли, виноват, что Гробовщик на свободе? Нет. Вот пусть у тех, кто не уследил, как это ходячее недоразумение сбежало из-под надзора да еще и косу с собой прихватило — вот пусть у них голова и болит.

Спирс разжал пальцы.

— Мистер Гробовщик. Потрудитесь очистить помещение.

— Ии, Вильямушка! Да я только этим и занимаюсь!

Глядя ему вслед, Уильям подумал — верно говорили, что в искусстве прикидываться ветошью в уголке и не отсвечивать Гробовщик не имеет себе равных.


	2. Браслет

У Гробовщика, думал Грелль, есть одна неприятная черта: он всегда набрасывается неожиданно. Вот только что сидели, угощались чаем, болтали о всякой ерунде — а в следующую секунду Гробовщик уже впивается в его губы долгим, жарким, хищным почти поцелуем и припечатывает Грелля к стене (к столу, к полу — это уж как придется), стаскивает одежду, пластает на чем попало, входит быстро, жадно, почти всегда причиняя боль и словно не замечая этого. 

При этом он всегда молчит. И всегда дышит ровно, словно вовсе не возбужден.

Грелль пробовал брыкаться, пробовал кричать, пробовал усовестить, пробовал дать в глаз. Не помогало. Он, конечно, любил властных мужчин — но только когда он сам им это позволял.

Зато потом движения Гробовщика замедлялись, становились размеренными, и он делал Греллю хорошо — о, как же хорошо он Греллю делал! И Грелль млел, замирал, кричал, кончал — и, конечно же, прощал ему все.

Была у Гробовщика еще одна особенность — после он становился очень ласковым. Грелль еще не встречал столь бурного выражения благодарности. Даже не так: начиналось все раньше, когда они, приближаясь к пику, сливались воедино — тогда Гробовщик утыкался ему в шею и шептал, горячо, бессвязно, что он потрясающий, удивительный, несравненный и другие подобные глупости — никогда, кстати, не называл его «любимым» и вообще не нес всякого этого вздора про любовь — и Греллю чудилось, что он кончает именно от звука этого голоса. А потом они лежали, и целовались, и Гробовщик ласкал губами и руками все его тело — и часто свой последний оргазм Грелль получал от того, что Гробовщик ему отсасывал.

И еще одно — он был непревзойденным мастером целоваться. После того, как они кончали, обычно не по разу, Гробовщик приникал к его рту глубоким благодарным поцелуем, — и умел длить послеоргазменную негу так долго, что у Грелля голова шла кругом; иной раз он так и засыпал, разомлев, прямо там, у Гробовщика в объятьях.

*

В первую же их ночь Грелль закатил ему истерику. Ну, то есть не то чтобы закатил — просто высказал от души все, что думал по поводу этого мужлана, который позволяет себе такую грубость по отношению к даме, которая, между прочим, сама первая к нему пришла. Гробовщик, к удивлению Грелля, не привыкшего, чтобы его истерики принимали всерьез, выслушал его внимательно и ответил кротко: «Прости. Давно не с кем не был. Одичал совсем в одиночестве» — и примирительно погладил любовника по бедру, потом по колену, а потом по голени, — «Может быть, ты хочешь чего-нибудь?»

Грелль отдернул ногу. Он почувствовал себя оскорбленным, уязвленным до глубины души, и все так внезапно и сказано было таким невинным тоном, что Грелль от удивления даже не нашел в себе сил раскричаться, а процедил ледяным шепотом:

— _Что-нибудь_? Я — что — по-твоему — шлюха, чтобы дать мне _что-нибудь_ и за дверь выставить?

Пятерней Гробовщик откинул волосы с лица, и на Грелля уставились два удивленных зеленых глаза, обманчиво-беззащитных в обрамлении белесых, словно выцветших от времени, ресниц и бровей.

— Нет, что ты. И в мыслях не было. Не хотел тебя оскорбить. Я просто спросил, может, ты хочешь чего-нибудь — ну там, чашку чаю, или плечи помассировать, или чтобы я волосы тебе расчесал…

Грелль почувствовал, что к горлу подступает комок — редко кто проявлял о нем подобную заботу — и отвернулся, часто моргая.

— Но если ты хочешь что-нибудь такое… — Гробовщик привстал, и, взявшись за тускло блестевшую в полумраке рукоятку, напоминавшую формой ручку гроба, потянул какую-то дверцу — и из-за нее клубком, грудой, заставив Грелля удивленно ахнуть, вывалились драгоценности всех мастей в таком количестве, какое Греллю и во сне не снилось, мерцая и переливаясь в полутьме, — … на память о нашей встрече, то бери. Мне все равно некому их дарить.

— Это ты, — протянул Грелль капризно, чтобы скрыть, как на самом деле он удивлен и тронут, — это ты со своих покойников снял?

— Примерно так…

— А теперь мне надеть предлагаешь? Ну знаешь!

— Тогда погоди… — Гробовщик поднялся, на минуту растворился в окружающем сумраке, а потом Грелль почувствовал, как что-то обхватило его щиколотку. — Вот. Это я получил от живых, не сомневайся.

— Что это? — Грелль капризно поморщился. — Окольцевал меня, да?

— Нет, что ты. — Гробовщик прижался к его ступне щекой и потерся носом. — И в мыслях не было…

Грелль прижмурился от прикосновения.

— Что там? — промурлыкал он уже более благосклонным тоном. — Скарабей?

— Диск солнца, а вместо лучей у него — руки. — Гробовщик прижался лицом к подошве его ноги, уткнувшись губами в ложбинку под подушечками пальцев, силясь поцеловать между ними. — Пусть солнечный бог охраняет тебя. Моя принцесса.

*

Однажды, раз эдак в третий просыпаясь в кольце прохладных рук Гробовщика, Грелль Сатклифф задумался. Выходило как-то нехорошо: он, в сущности, не любит Гробби — ведь он любит Себастьяна Микаэлиса (аааах, Себастьяяянчииик! при воспоминании о нем у Грелля кровь поневоле прихлынула к, ммм, щекам) и немножко Уильяма — а Гробби не любит его! Но думанье не было сильной стороной Грелля; и потому, не придя ни к каким выводам, он прекратил это дело.

Как-то незаметно Грелль почти привык, что можно вот так, не спросясь, заваливаться к Гробовщику, болтать о всяких мелочах, пить чай — Грелль его почти полюбил, надо же, — и смотреть на бесконечный лондонский дождь за окном… А потом вдруг раз — и губы Гробовщика на его губах, и его руки у Грелля на плечах, на спине, на бедрах, всюду — и потом больно, а потом хорошо-хорошо, — а потом он снова просыпается в чужих объятьях и думает, что это неправильно.

Хотя нет, уже не думает.

Иногда они ходят вместе по магазинам, и Гробовщик выводит его в Оперу, а он вытаскивает Гробби на скачки. Однажды Гробовщик берет его за руку и ведет вглубь своего жилища: «Вот. Обновил обстановку» — и Грелль с восторженным визгом обживает новую спальню — мебель, сколоченная из гробовых досок, подсвечники из черепов и огромная кровать, похожая на катафалк (или это и впрямь катафалк?). И он не спрашивает, сделал ли это Гробовщик для него — для них — или для кого-нибудь другого, или вообще — просто так.

*

Так продолжается, пока однажды, в разгар их любовной игры, над левым плечом Гробовщика не возникает лицо Себастьяна Микаэлиса. «Себастьянчи-ик! — восторженно вопит Грелль, уверенный, что это плод его разыгравшегося воображения. — Иди к на-ам!» И вдруг с ужасом осознает, что демон перед ним — настоящий, перед его глазами проплывает бесконечно удивленное лицо Сиэля, доносятся обрывки фразы «…смешит Гробовщика, как умеет. Зайдемте в другой раз, молодой господин…» — и, с ненавистью отшвырнув от себя беловолосого жнеца, Грелль кидается в погоню.

На улице его встречает слякоть, вездесущий лондонский туман и исчезающий вдали экипаж. Грелль преследует его с решимостью отчаяния, с ужасом осознавая, что его сил не хватит, чтобы догнать демона. Изнемогший, он останавливается.

Вокруг него тут же начинает собираться толпа. И тут Грелль понимает, что стоит один посреди улицы, под дождем, в женском белье — корсете, чулках и премиленьких кружевных панталончиках (они ему потрясающе идут, кстати. Какая ирония судьбы, что Себастьянчик его в них так и не увидел, точнее, не рассмотрел!), вдобавок не до конца застегнутых. К нему уже бежит деловитый полицейский: «Мэм! Что-то случилось, мэм?»

— Она со мной, — звучит у Сатклиффа над ухом, и тут же его окутывает серый плащ, — Какие-то вопросы, офицер?

Гробовщик говорит самым добродушным тоном, но полисмена почему-то сдувает, точно ветром.

Грелль со злостью выпутывается из-под гробовщицкого плаща (впрочем, учитывая погоду — не до конца), чувствуя себя несправедливо обиженным и бесконечно несчастным.

— За какой смертью ты сюда приперся?! — визжит Грелль на всю улицу. — Я что, просил за мной бегать? Слушай, вали отсюда! Убирайся, смерть тебя забери! Ноги моей больше у тебя не будет!

Отведя с глаз челку, Гробовщик вглядывается в него своими близорукими глазами.

— Уже уходите, мистер Сатклифф? — произносит он своим непередаваемым тоном, где смешиваются участие и ирония, — Что, даже чаю не попьете?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Диск солнца, а вместо лучей у него — руки. — Так изображалось древнеегипетское божество Атон, культ которого был введен фараоном-реформатором Эхнатоном.


	3. Шахматы

Курильня Лау была подходящим местом для встреч в том случае, если вам не хотелось привлекать излишнего внимания. Только вот на сей раз опиумные трубки были отставлены в сторону — гости предпочли более интеллектуальное развлечение.

— Предоставляю тебе черные. Ты же любишь черный цвет, верно? Их-хихи…

— И оставляешь за собой первый ход. Узнаю жнеца.

Гробовщик неопределенно пожал плечами и выдвинул пешку от королевы. Михаэлис вывел коня. 

Демон первым нарушил тишину.

— Ты что-то хотел от меня, жнец? — его взгляд был сосредоточен на доске, словно он не спешил смотреть в лицо собеседнику. — Тогда говори скорее и не задерживай. У дворецкого семьи Фантомхайв много дел.

Гробовщик хихикнул. Обменяв фигуру, он довольно перекатил в пальцах съеденную пешку.

— Видишь ли, демон… У тебя есть кое-что, что мне интересно.

— Предлагаешь сделку? — Черные фигуры рвались вперед.

— Вроде того, демон. — Белые держали строй.

— Что, неужели у жнеца в отставке появились души на продажу? — поинтересовался демон-дворецкий безупречно вежливым тоном. Гробовщик удрученно развел руками.

— Чего нет, того нет… Но ты же знаешь — у меня в запасе есть много штучек, в обмен на которые многие согласятся отдать тебе таковую…

— Колдовские зелья Жнецов? Слышал.

— Не только… Ты же знаешь, я долго бродил по земле… Так что мне ведомы многие ее тайны… Амулеты, сокровища, артефакты… всякая такая ерунда, на которую так падки люди.

Микаэлис активировал фланги, двинув вперед ладью и слона.

— Мне не нужны души гробокопателей. Алчные люди отвратительны на вкус.

— А если они алчны не до денег? М-м? Вкусны ли души, проданные за знания? За то, чтобы вернуть из глубины времени истины, дотоле неведомые никому?

Конь взял слона. Ладья взяла коня.

Жнец склонил голову набок, словно раздумывая, и потом словно нехотя произнес:

— Александрийская библиотека.

Демон-дворецкий молчал, но по тому, как он медлил с ходом, Гробовщик понял — угадал.

— А еще у меня есть две дюжины знакомых художников на Монмартре, — прощебетал Гробовщик самым легкомысленным тоном. — И каждый продаст душу за то, чтобы стать популярнее, чем сосед… Отдам, как захочешь! Оптом и в розницу! Тебе нравятся души людей искусства, а, Микаэлис?

— Кажется, это ты у нас специализировался на возвышенных душах, — отозвался демон равнодушно. Черные фаланги методично теснили белые фигуры, подбираясь к краю доски. — И как тебе показался Уильям Шекспир?

— Ах, этот! — Гробовщик легкомысленно отмахнулся, словно речь идет о незначительном предмете. — Да я и не был с ним знаком толком. Другое дело — рыжий Кристофер. Вот с кем было весело!

— И ты сжал его душу в Дептфорте.

— Разумеется! Не мог же я оставить ее кому-то другому… Знаешь, бедный добрый Кит Марло был одним из немногих людей, о чьей смерти я сожалею.

В руках демона фигура стукнулась о фигуру.

— Тебе шах, жнец… А ты не думаешь, что я не хуже твоего знаю, где библиотека?

— Ах ну да! — Гробовщик сардонически усмехнулся. — Я ведь и забыл, кто передо мной! Ты же у нас демон, тебе столько же лет, сколько этому миру, а я — я когда-то был человеком, ходил по земле и строил пирамиды… так, Микаэлис? — бледные пальцы ловко передвинули фигуры, выполнив рокировку, и белый король ускользнул от опасности. — Но я знаю такие детали, без которых даже демону будет трудно распутать это дельце!

Михаэлис промолчал. Игра набирала обороты в преддверии конца, фигуры стучали по доске.

— Кстати о пирамидах, жнец. — Черные довели пешку до края и возвратили на доску ферзя. — Мумии нынче в цене.

Белая ладья прочертила поле, вернувшись, чтобы защитить своего короля. Гробовщик глянул на соперника поверх доски.

— Хорошо. Какую ты хочешь?

— Аменхотеп четвертый. Шах.

Жнец удивленно поднял брови… а потом разразился хохотом.

— Аменхотеп четвертый! АХХА-ХА-ХА! — Гробовщик хохотал, утирая глаза рукавом, словно дворецкий рассказал очень хорошую шутку. — И-ишь чего ты захотел, демон! — Смех Жнеца оборвался так же внезапно, как начался, и на Микаэлиса в упор глянули два желто-зеленых глаза. — Знаешь, я, конечно, носил шакалью голову на плечах, но я никогда не шакалил… по крайней мере, тогда! Запомни, демон — пока небо стоит, пока солнце всходит, ты не получишь тела Возлюбившего Свет! Ни сейчас, ни потом, ни когда-либо еще — этому не бывать!

Себастьян Михаэлис разочарованно вздохнул и со скучающим видом откинулся на спинку кресла.

— В тебе действительно еще много человеческого, жнец… Что же тогда? Полдюжины сумасшедших ученых, дюжина безумных художников да несколько тысяч старых истрепанных книжек? И это все, что ты можешь предложить за душу Сиэля Фантомхайва?

Гробовщик лучезарно улыбнулся.

— А с чего ты взял, что я имел в виду Сиэля Фантомхайва? Мне этот маленький ублюдок ни к чему. Это ты у нас с некоторых пор питаешь слабость к неоперившимся юнцам…

Впервые за весь разговор демон казался слегка озадаченным.

— Если не Сиэль Фантомхайв, то кто?

— Грелль Сатклифф.

Улыбка Себастьяна погасла.

— Мне нет никакого дела до Грелля Сатклиффа, — произнес он холодно.

Гробовщик всплеснул руками, словно в сильнейшем восторге.

— А вот и чудесно, Себастьянушка! Вот то-то мне и надо! Значит, договорились? Я тебе, мм, ну все, что я предложил, а ты — ты не трогаешь Грелля Сатклиффа! Не трогаешь. Не изводишь. Не дразнишь. Не провоцируешь. Не делаешь намеков на то, чего никогда между вами не будет. Не пользуешься им, когда тебе взбредет в голову… А вот так мы походим! — Гробовщик передвинул своего короля, и Себастьян взглянул на доску в недоумении.

— Это что — пат? Ты свел все к ничьей?

— А я же не кровожадный, Себастьянушка!

— Зачем было садиться за партию, если не хочешь выиграть?

— Ну… — нервно хихикнул Гробовщик, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Хотелось чем-то руки занять, знаешь ли… Так мы договорились? Я пойду?

Себастьян Микаэлис не двинулся с места. Гробовщик бесшумно скользнул к двери, и тут демон равнодушно произнес ему в спину:

— Аменхотеп четвертый.

Жнец замер, где стоял.

— Нет.

— Тогда Царица.

— Нет.

— Другая Царица.

— Нет.

— Старшая принцесса.

— Зять. — Гробовщик вернулся, и, уперев руки в доску, заглянул демону в глаза. Почти умоляюще заглянул. — Послушай, демон, — там полная гробница, нетронута, неразграблена, целая мумия, два этажа золота, ну что тебе еще? — Его голос упал почти до шепота. — Да ты знаешь, сколько душ за это можно сейчас заполучить? А в обмен... В обмен ты просто не трогаешь Грелля Сатклиффа… — Гробовщик снова лучезарно улыбнулся. — И вот, пока ты не трогаешь Грелля Сатклиффа, я не трогаю твоего Сиэля… И другим жнецам трогать его не даю…

Себастьян протянул ему руку первым.

Гробовщик крепко пожал ее, глядя демону прямо в глаза.

— Лорд Карнарвон и его люди, — прошептал он почти сладострастно. — Удобная все-таки вещь, проклятие фараона… Они все будут твои. Я тебе обещаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кристофер Марло (1564-1593) - поэт-елизаветинец, предшественник Шекспира (а по мнению некоторых, и вовсе Шекспир). Убит в кабацкой драке в Дептфорте. Многие считают, что его смерть была не случайна.
> 
> Аменхотеп IV, более известный как Эхнатон (1375—1336 гг. до н. э.) - фараон-реформатор, введший в Египте поклонение единому богу Атону. Ученые до сих пор спорят, было его правление прорывом или катастрофой.   
> Его женой была знаменитая Нефертити. Мужем их третьей дочери был Тутанхамон, ненадолго ставший фараоном после смерти Эхнатона. Он вернул страну к старой религии. Открытие его гробницы в 1922 г. лордом Карнарвоном и Говардом Картером стало сенсацией.
> 
> Носил голову шакала... - Анубис, египетский бог мертвых, изображался с шакальей головой. (Да, молодость Гробовщика - чистой воды хедканон автора).


	4. Карамель (окончание)

— Их-хихи… Превосходно, мистер Нокс! Бесподобно! Да в вас великий актер умирает! — Гробовщик трусил рядом с Рональдом Ноксом, беззвучно аплодируя ему кончиками пальцев. — В следующий раз…

— Не будет никакого следующего раза! — Рявкнул Ронни, совершено забыв о почтении к возрасту и титулу собеседника. — Да чтоб я еще хоть раз вам помочь согласился! Да я ни разу в жизни таким идиотом себя не чувствовал!

— А как по-моему, так превосходно вышло! Глядишь, теперь Вильямушка озаботится и оторвет от стула свою бюрократическую задницу…

— Мало того, что я перед Спирсом подставился! Так еще не дай смерть слухи пойдут, что я за своим куратором ухлестываю! Что я тогда девчонкам говорить буду?!

— Тише, тише, — не ровен час нас начальство услышит…

А они и правда оказались у кабинета мистера Спирса, и мало этого — еще и входная дверь была приоткрыта.

— Смерть великая, и правда! — Ронни примолк и потянулся прикрыть дверь, но Гробовщик удержал его пальцы своим коготком:

— Зачем это, Ронечка? Не ты открыл, не тебе и закрывать…

— Подслушиваем, да?

— И в мыслях не было! Просто рядом стоим. Никому, заметь, не мешаем…

Гробовщика перебил донесшийся из-за двери вопль, и Нокс мгновенно опознал голос.

— Вот блин… У него сэр Сатклифф…

— Конечно. А чего ты ожидал?

— Да я…

— Тш-ш!

Нокс послушался и весь обратился в слух, и вовремя — как раз услышал, как Уильям Т. Спирс в третий раз за сегодня принимает странное решение, идущее вразрез с его устоями и принципами… У Ронни аж глаза на лоб полезли:

— Это что, он его на чай пригласил?!

— Вот видишь, не зря ты нам театр устраивал. — Старый жнец вздохнул и добавил философски: — С чая-то оно все и начинается. Готовься — сейчас побежишь ловить своего драгоценного, а то у него от счастья небось коленки подгибаются… Да, вот! — Гробовщик порылся в карманах и деловито сунул что-то Ронни в руку. — «Алый первоцвет». То, что надо.

— Эт чё?

— Чо-чо! Помада! Твой куратор сейчас побежит наряжаться на самую, может быть, главную встречу в своей жизни, ему не до таких мелочей будет, — так что ты, как любящий стажер, обязан о нем позаботиться!

— Не пойму я вас… — протянул Ронни, наморщив нос. — Если вы Грелля любите, зачем вы это делаете? А если…

— Ну вот прям так сразу и люблю! Есть много других хороших слов. Можно сказать, что я испытываю к нему симпатию. Или принимаю в нем дружеское участие. Вот сейчас, к примеру, мне нужно будет уехать, и, видимо, надолго, так что мне хотелось бы, чтобы мистер Сатклифф не скучал в одиночестве и у него было бы, гхм, с кем чаю попить…

— Все равно не понимаю…

Может, подумал Гробовщик, оно и к лучшему. Наверно, надо прожить столько, сколько он прожил, чтобы понять, что есть вещи ценнее страсти, лучше, чем любовь — сидеть, например, вместе за чашкой чая и молчать, глядя на дождь за окном… Хотя да, помолчишь с Греллем, как же.

— О! Выходят! — Ронни вздрогнул, поскольку Гробовщик, стоявший сзади него, сопроводил свои слова увесистым шлепком, дабы придать, так сказать, романтическому полету нужное ускорение. — Давай! Лети, Купидон! Ножками, Рональд, ножками!

*

— Семпа-ай! А Я ВАМ ПОМАДУ КУПИ-ИЛ!

Мда, Купидон из мистера Нокса тот еще... Хотя постойте. Мальчик прав. Пусть мистер Спирс видит, что за Грелля идет борьба в духе здоровой конкуренции! Чтобы не расслаблялся и не воображал, будто одним чаем отделается…

А и впрямь умница этот Рональд Нокс. На лету схватывает. Ну, по крайней мере, _некоторые_ вещи.


End file.
